El peor enemigo de un héroe
by CaocHatsune
Summary: -Clark Kent ¿Estas celoso?- -¡No lo estoy! Solo no confío en ese pervertido millonario, si claro, tiene millones, una armadura brillante y un lugar reservado en todos los estacionamientos del país- -Si no confías en él, confía en mi-dijo sosteniéndolo de la barbilla para besar sus labios-Tony y yo solo somos socios, y compañeros. No te preocupes ¿si?- Crossover/YAOI-SLASH
_**Hola bellísimas personitas. Otro yaoi (chico x chico) y Crossover de Marvel y DC porque me encantan! Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Lady Shine, te amo bastarda, con todo mi cora. Les dejo con el one-short.**_

 _ **DC… MARVEL… AAACCIÓN!**_

 **EL PEOR ENEMIGO DE UN HEROE**

 _ **Mansión Wayne, Ciudad Gótica 6:12 pm**_

Bruce no sabía si reír por la actitud del kriptoniano o reprenderlo por los pucheros tan infantiles que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Recargando sus brazos cruzados en el respaldo de una silla de madera que se encontraba en la habitación del millonario, Superman en su alter ego de Clark Kent se encontraba haciendo pucheros y susurrando entre dientes cosas que para el héroe de Ciudad Gótica eran insultos.

-Clark, hablamos de esto-

-No hablamos, fue una conversación unilateral-dijo mirándolo un momento y después regresar a su posición de pucheros anterior-tu solo lo hiciste-

-Una cosa es mi vida privada y otra el trabajo; no puedes impedirme ir, Clark-dijo con su característica frialdad mientras anudaba su corbata frente al espejo.

-No me molesta que vayas a la cena, es que… Nueva York está muy lejos-

-en un segundo puedes llegar-

-Podría haber algo en Ciudad Gótica, ¿y si aparece el Joker?-

-Le dije a Nightwing que la vigilara mientras salgo-

-pero y si…-

-¿… Aparece Anthony Stark? Si, él estará ahí, después de todo es una cena en uno de sus edificios-

-No me agrada ese hombre-dijo apretando los puños.

-Hey, no te portes como un niño. Esto es importante para la empresa de mi familia-dijo colocándose el saco mirándose al espejo desde varios ángulos hasta que en un segundo sintió una leve ráfaga de viento seguido de los brazos de su amante, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y la cintura.

-¿y… si te retengo un rato?-el hombre de acero pasó sus labios del lóbulo del mayor hacia su cuello-quizá así se te quiten las ganas de ir-le susurró con aquella voz grave que sabía bien, hacía estremecer a Bruce.

-¡khg! N-No… Clark… espe-espera-dijo dándose la vuelta siendo callado por los labios del kriptoniano quien lo sostenía con fuerza sobre humana evitando que se moviera-detente-

-Sé que lo deseas, Bruce-dijo pasando a besar su cuello. El ambiente se calentaba con cada segundo que sus labios se unían una y otra vez-quédate, hagamos algo divertido-esa sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Clark no era un buen augurio para Bruce, claro que no. Le encantaba sentirlo, ¡vaya que deseaba continuar! Pero trabajo era trabajo, así que tenía que parar ahora, darle un alto al super hombre con algo que le afectara.

-No sexo, por una semana-los besos se detuvieron haciendo que ambas miradas azules se conectaran-si no paras en este momento, no habrá sexo por una semana-

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo aferrando sus manos a las caderas del mayor.

-Un mes si no sueltas mi trasero-

-¡Vamos, Bruce! No es justo-poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito intentó doblegar al murciélago pero, teniéndolo de pareja a él ya debería saber que eso no funcionaría.

-No me hagas decir dos meses-Entonces Clark se alejó y se sentó con los brazos caídos en la orilla de la cama.

-Si fuera Anthony seguro no dirías eso-susurró.

-Clark Kent ¿Estas celoso?-

-¡No lo estoy! Solo no confío en ese pervertido millonario, si claro, tiene millones, una armadura brillante y un lugar reservado en todos los estacionamientos del país-

-Si no confías en él, confía en mi-dijo sosteniéndolo de la barbilla para besar sus labios-Tony y yo solo somos socios, y compañeros. No te preocupes ¿si?-Mirando sus ojos suplicantes se doblegó soltando un suspiro, Clark creía injusto que su mirada no funcionara con la del murciélago pero la de su amante con él si funcionara.

-Bien, diviértete en Nueva York-dijo arrancando sus ropas de civil para quedar con el traje de Superman y salir por el balcón volando a un punto indefinido. Bruce solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Estos niños de hoy en día-dijo como broma mental con un deje de fastidio. Salió al techo de la mansión Wayne tomando su helicóptero para dirigirse directo a Nueva York a la conferencia que daría su viejo "amigo" Tony Stark.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Residencia Stark. Malibu Point 10880 CA. 7:35 pm**_

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda la mansión, Pepper y Natasha se encontraban en la sala de estar haciendo gestos de incomodidad al escuchar la pelea de pareja que en ese momento estaban teniendo las dos cabezas de los vengadores. La rusa movía su pierna cruzada una y otra vez tamborileando sus dedos escuchando cada insulto del Cap, al igual que cada ataque sarcástico de Tony.

Pepper a diferencia de la otra pelirroja, se encontraba de pie, meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante soltando suspiros que serían sonoros de no ser por los gritos de ambos hombres que se encontraban en la habitación del castaño.

-¡No me vas a detener, Rogers!-dijo al fin bajando las escaleras.

-¡¿Un favor que te pido en la vida y así me respondes?!-

-Maldita sea, es una cena de negocios. ¡Si quiero que mi compañía siga en pie debo hacerlo aun cuando no quiera!-

-¿y realmente no quieres?-

-¡Con todo tu griterío, creo que es lo único que quiero ahora!-

-¡Entonces solo importa lo que el gran millonario Tony Stark quiera! ¿ah? ¡No quiero que vayas a esa cena donde un monton de pervertidos va solo para verte el trasero!-

-¡Mejor cierra la boca, di directamente que no quieres que vaya porque va a ir Wayne!-el capitán no pudo responder a eso, su rostro se puso rojo de ira mientras apretaba los puños, tenía ganas de dejar noqueado a su amante y encerrarlo para que no volviera a salir pero sabía que teniendo un intelecto así, Tony lograría salir con un clip y una goma de mascar; seguro-Bingo, Capitán-soló un suspiro-escucha, él y yo somos socios nada más. Olvídalo ¿quieres? Y con respecto a ese favor, puedes decirle a JARVIS que te dé toda la información que quieras sobre los buques rusos que teníamos en la mira. No me necesitas para eso-dijo acercándose al cuerpo tenso del súper soldado dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-No me agrada ese hombre-

-Vamos, no es un mal tipo. Así que te lo advierto, no me sigas o esto se termina-Las dos mujeres retuvieron el aire, al igual que el Capitán viendo como la mirada burlona de Tony se iba para dar paso a una decisiva y sumamente seria-¿entendido?-Después de unos segundos eternos para ambos, el rubio soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Como quieras-

-Te veré como a las 3:00 am, ¿ok?-Dijo y se despidió de la agente saliendo del lugar con Pepper.

-Vaya riña, Cap-dijo la rusa mirándolo con ojos críticos-¿estás bien?-

-Si, ¿lista?-ella asintió y salieron directamente a la costa para detener a los traficantes que arribarían en una hora aproximadamente con un comunicador parecido al del casco de Iron Man.

Steve junto con Natasha se introdujo con sigilo a los buques que al parecer no eran solo rusos, eran holandeses, chinos, todos con gran cantidad de mercancía ilegal y… armas.

No les fue complicado someter a los piratas de las embarcaciones, pero Steve no estaba concentrado completamente esa noche. Natasha lo notó, así que en un intento por calmarlo parece que complicó un poco más las cosas, a propósito obviamente.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Tony será un mujeriego pero ya no se acuesta con cualquiera, confía un poco más en él-dijo Natasha solo haciendo que Steve frunciera levemente el ceño y arrugara la nariz. La pelirroja suspiró-además, lo que tuvo con Wayne fue algo de unas noches y ya-dijo con picardía encendiendo el radar del rubio.

-¿Qué?-ella se giró para ver su expresión preocupada-¿Tony y Wayne… tuvieron un romance?-

-Yo no lo llamaría romance, sino un juego de faldas… o pantalones-dijo soltando una risa sutil-mis contactos me dijeron que ambos tuvieron varios encuentros en la cama pero nada más, además de negocios, eso es todo-

Steve sintió como si se sofocara, así que al momento salió corriendo saltando de buque en buque para llegar a la costa. Tenía que ir a esa cena, tal vez es un encuentro privado entre Tony y Bruce, por eso no le dijo que fuera con él. Su mente era un mar de ideas, cada una peor que la otra. Usando el lente de la máscara que Tony le había incluido, contactó con JARVIS para que le diera las especificaciones de la cena de esa noche.

-Ah… esposos-dijo la pelirroja mirando a su siguiente victima quien elevó su arma hacia ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de disparar, pues en dos segundos quedó noqueado en el suelo.

.

Kal-El se encontraba mirando a la tierra sintiendo el sol tocar su piel dándole un poco de paz, aunque no del todo, pues su oído inconscientemente estaba enfocado en buscar la voz de su amante… y la del hombre de hierro. Por su cabeza no pasaban ideas favorables, pues Bruce alguna vez le dijo que Stark y él habían tenido encuentros sexuales antes de que lo conociera a él, así que no era agradable pensar que tu amante y "su ex" se verían de nuevo después de años.

- _Bruce no te engañaría, confía en él. Sabes que pude defenderse-_ intentaba auto convencerse porque seguro haría una locura si no se controlaba, y Bruce se molestaría mucho con él.

 _Tu eres Superman, Bruce no te cambiaría por ese tal Anthony Stark ¿cierto? Digo, ambos son ricos, es cierto, y tienen muchos lujos, seguro gustos en común, además de que Stark es uno de los vengadores. Yo soy… Clark Kent, un reportero…_ Ok, eso no ayudaba a su autoestima pero no podía evitar armar conjeturas en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en ambos millonarios juntos. No lo aguantó más, descendió a la tierra directo a Nueva York buscando la voz de su querido Bruce entre toda la multitud que ocupaba la ciudad.

.

 _ **Salón de eventos Hotel Mariott Marquis. 1535 Broadway, Nueva York 9:13 pm**_

Quizá debió hacerle algo de caso a Steve, odiaba muchísimo esas reuniones de socios donde todos decían cosas hipócritas a la par que él tenía que decir cosas similares para no arruinar relaciones con sus empresas. En ese momento deseó estar en su cama, tranquilamente recostado en el pecho de Steve mientras este besaba su coronilla y acariciaba su espalda. " _Ese anciano me ha vuelto algo cursi"_ pensó con sorna hacia su persona. En ese instante se percató de que Pepper le hablaba. La pelirroja suspiró.

-Tony, sé que odias venir a estos eventos pero podrías al menos fingir que me escuchas-

-Pepper, solo firmemos con los socios y vámonos, que estoy cansado-

-Ni si quiera haz visto al Sr. Wayne-

-Dudo que venga, por favor, él se aburre tanto en esto como yo-

-En efecto Tony, pero trabajo es trabajo. Lucius me obligó a venir, prácticamente-llegó el magnate Wayne con su media sonrisa dirigida a la pareja frente a él.

-Eso me suena a algo que haría Pepper-la pelirroja hizo un mohín con la nariz en desacuerdo.

-Un gusto verla de nuevo, señorita Potts-

-Es bueno verlo aquí Señor Wayne-dijo ella recibiendo el beso que le dio en el dorso de la mano.

-¡Señor Stark, Señor Wayne, una foto!-dijo la prensa y ambos estrecharon sus manos, hasta que Tony le dio un abrazo que Wayne no pudo rechazar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque había mucha gente alrededor y debía mantener su imagen.

-Vamos a hablar de negocios, Bruce. Pepper, libérame de los buitres-la pelirroja roló los ojos y se retiró al igual que ambos hombres.

Dirigiéndose a un punto perdido entre la cocina y los baños subieron a una de las habitaciones del hotel donde al llegar ambos se dispusieron a cerrar las ventanas, cualquier abertura y la puerta para no ser interrumpidos.

.

Ni si quiera se había cambiado, solo tomó su motocicleta y salió rumbo a la dirección que le dio JARVIS. Estando en Broadway aceleró aun más siendo cegado por los celos y la desesperación.

-… _Así que te lo advierto, no me sigas o esto se termina_ - _Cap sintió un balde de agua fría al escucharlo, ¿le estaba dando un ultimátum?_ - _¿entendido?_ - _el rubio soltó un suspiro resignado._

En ese instante frenó su motocicleta sintiendo como casi se iba hacia adelante. Tony no lo haría, no terminaría con él ¿verdad? No supo de dónde sacó el coraje para volver a acelerar cuando algo en su cabeza le decía que diera vuelta y esperara a Tony en su mansión.

.

Al llegar a Nueva York, Superman intentó ubicar algo que le indicara que su pareja estaba ahí. Llegó el sonido de una mujer hablando de Bruce en una zona acomodada de Broadway. Voló a todo lo que daba para llegar al lugar. Se descolocó al darse cuenta de que era un Hotel.

-No, tranquilo Clark. No es como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, hay mucha gente ahí.

Ubicó al ver por uno de los grandes ventanales a un hombre que conocía bien, al menos por los noticieros y artículos de sus compañeros.

Steve llegó al lugar siendo asaltado por muchas cámaras a las cuales sonrió levemente sin saber que hacer. Sus mejillas se tensaron con incomodidad al sentir tantas preguntas a la vez hasta que sintió como lo tomaban del brazo y lo jalaban.

-Disculpen, pero el señor Steve Rogers viene por un asunto meramente profesional, así que les pediré que retrocedan un poco-dijo Pepper con toda la autoridad de directora de industrias Stark siendo apoyada por Happy.

-Gracias señorita Potts-

-Sabes que puedes decirme Pepper, Cap-dijo ella algo ruborizada por la formalidad acostumbrada del Capitán América.

-Perdona, Pepper. ¿Sabes dónde está Tony?-dijo mirando por sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. Escuchar eso llamó la atención del hombre de acero quien lo siguió con la mirada escuchando atentamente su conversación. La pelirroja se veía algo nerviosa.

-Fue a hablar con Bruce de negocios en privado-se cubrió la boca al decir eso-¡No es lo que crees! Ellos son solo amigos-

-Tu eres la directora, lo que ellos hablen te incumbe, ¿por qué no estas con ellos?-el semblante de Steve se ensombreció-¿Dónde está?-Happy no fue tan fuerte como Pepper en ese momento al ver la actitud agresiva y posesiva del súper soldado.

-En la suite presidencial, último piso-

-¡Happy!-

-Debe ser importante si el Capitán viene a ver a Tony-Claro, él no sabía nada de su relación sentimental. Pepper llevó una mano a su frente sintiendo como la sien le brincaba. Haciéndolos a un lado, al momento Superman se elevó para quedar en el balcón de la Suite presidencial.

.

 _ **9:30 pm**_

Habían estado bebiendo, intercambiando ideas para sus armaduras y trajes y al final desahogaron sus penas, o problemas amorosos. No eran amigos, eran simples conocidos que sabiendo que no dirían nada el uno del otro se confesaban situaciones que los tenían queriendo darse un tiro, o a sus amantes.

-Mi vuelo fue horrible, Pepper no quiso que me llevara la armadura puesta así que nos fuimos en avión-dijo con fastidio dándole un sorbo a su Wishkey en las rocas.

-El mio no estuvo mal, aunque tuve que dejarlo en la torre de los vengadores porque no hay helipuertos cerca-Tony rió al pensar en que tal vez Banner se llevaría una sorpresa si se encuentra con el helicóptero de Bruce afuera.

-Y ¿Qué tal las cosas con tu alien?-

-Hoy tuvimos una discusión, no quería que viniera al evento. Aunque estuve tentado a no venir-

-Parece que todos los "súper" se pusieron de acuerdo en jodernos hoy-

-Parece que está celoso de ti-dijo riendo al recordar los pucheros de su amado kriptoniano.

-¡Claro que si! ¿Quién no estaría celoso? Estas con el fantástico playboy, filántropo Tony Stark-dijo soberbio haciendo reir a Bruce.

-Él sabe que hace tiempo nos acostábamos-

-fue hace mucho, éramos jóvenes-dijo el castaño sirviendo ambos vasos de nueva cuenta.

-Yo ya tenía un hijo en ese entonces-

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo están tus pajaritos? Aun metiéndose en problemas, me imagino-

-igual que su padre-dijo guiñándole un ojo chocando el cristal de ambos vasos haciendo eco el tintineo en la habitación-¿Qué tal el soldado?-

-Un as, como siempre-dijo orgulloso-aunque… dije algo que no quería-su semblante se volvió serio, eso no era normal en Tony, cosa que llamó la atención de Bruce-le puse un ultimátum-

-¿por qué?-

-le dije que si me seguía a la reunión de hoy, terminábamos. Solo estaba molesto, aunque no lo culpo por no confiar en mi, no le he dado razones para hacerlo-bebió una vez más-se que no me seguirá, es un viejo conservador así que no creo que rompa su promesa-Bruce decidió quitarle ese semblante con un comentario de lo que le había hecho a su pobre Clark.

-Yo lo castigué con abstinencia-Tony se soltó a reir a carcajadas-debiste ver su cara, se veía tan lindo confundido-eso hizo reir más al castaño.

-Debió ser épico-ambos dieron un trago a la par para después soltar un suspiro.

-Bueno, ¿firmamos los papeles y hacemos ese otro trato?-

-Tu solo di fuego-

Ambos se levantaron del mini-bar de aquella gran habitación para dirigirse a los portafolios de ambos para comenzar a trabajar.

.

 _ **10:36 pm**_

Steve subió por el elevador presionando convulsivamente el botón que subía hasta el ultimo piso, al llegar salió corriendo del elevador buscando desesperadamente la suite pero a mitad del camino le llegó un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho. ¿Tony realmente era capaz de romper su relación si llegaba? Se quedó parado recargado en la pared sin saber que hacer.

En una situación similar se encontraba Clark, sentado en uno de los balcones del edificio, decepcionaría a Bruce si llegara así nada más; no quería que pensara que no confiaba en él pero sentía la sangre hervir al saber que se encontraba solo con Stark en esa habitación.

Ambos super-novios dejaron a un lado sus dudas cegados por los celos llegando a la habitación, Steve tras la puerta y Superman tras la ventana que en ese instante era obstaculizada la vista por las persianas. Cuando iba a usar su visión de rayos X escuchó algo que sonó como...

" _Un disparo"_ pensaron ambos, Steve al momento identificó el sonido del reactor de Tony al disparar, pensando que tal vez tendría problemas tiró la puerta de un golpe con su escudo y Superman entró rompiendo la ventana quedando ambos ante la sorprendida mirada de Tony y Bruce.

Bruce estaba usando la parte de la armadura de Tony de la mano izquierda soltando un accidental disparo a la pared mientras Tony revisaba las armas de Bruce algo sorprendido de que aquellas pequeñas cuchillas en forma de murciélago lastimaran tan gravemente por lo que podía ver en los periódicos.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, Tony miraba fijamente a Steve con un batrang en la mano; Bruce con aquella parte de la armadura miraba a Superman quien se mantenía tieso frente a él. Segundos después ambos magnates cambiaron su semblate, se veían molestos, tensos y… decepcionados.

-Steve ¿no deberías estar en el muelle?-

-Y tu Clark, deberías estar en metrópolis-

-¿me seguiste?-dijeron los millonarios al unísono.

-Ambos se estaban apoyando ¿verdad?-dijo Bruce mirando a Steve y luego a Superman. El azabache y el rubio se sintieron impactados ante esa afirmación.

-Así que así son las cosas, tan poco confían en nosotros que tienen que aliarse para hacer esto-dijo Tony tomando las partes de su armadura que eran dadas por Bruce y las guardó en su maletín, al igual que Bruce hacia lo mismo con las suyas-fue un placer verte de nuevo-dijo Tony tendiéndole la mano al azabache quien la estrechó igualmente.

-Creo que ya que estos dos se llevan tan bien es bueno que firmáramos los papeles-

-si, supongo-dijo la voz seria de Tony-así tendrá a alguien en quien si pueda confiar-dijo soltando a Bruce despidiéndose por ultima vez, al pasar por el umbral de la puerta golpeó el hombro de Steve quien reaccionó después de unos segundos para ir tras él.

Entre el millonario y el kriptoniano se sembró un silencio que helaba los huesos, al menos del super hombre. Hasta que al fin Bruce lo rompió.

-¿Te he dado razones?-

-¿eh?

-¿Te he dado razones… para que desconfíes de mi? ¿Para que me sigas hasta Nueva York e irrumpas así en una conversación tan importante?-Superman sintió un golpe en el pecho, una dura punzada como flecha que Bruce insistía en enterrar aun más-creí que me amabas-

-¡Te amo! Solo que…-

-Solo que… no tanto como para pensar que yo también lo hago, yo jamás te sería infiel, Clark-miró al kriptoniano, con una mirada tan fría y oscura que sus ojos se veían aún más azules.

-Bruce… yo…

-Cambié de opinión, no te dejaré un mes sin sexo. Si confías tanto así en mi creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto-

Ahora si, Clark sentía como en cualquier momento se derrumbaría el techo, se derrumbaría el mundo. Ya no sentía razones para vivir.

.

Tony había bajado por las escaleras siendo seguido de cerca por el super soldado. Steve no encontraba manera de que el castaño le hiciera caso, estaba furioso y lo entendía. Rompió su palabra, se lo prometió, le quería demostrar que confiaba en él; y él hizo pedazos todos los pensamientos positivos y de culpabilidad que había tenido Tony hacia él para ahora solo sentir ira y dolor en su corazón.

Llegaron a la parte baja donde se encontraba la fiesta ignorando por completo a todos quienes veían con gran interés aquella discusión. Pepper planeaba meterse pero todo se estaba calentando demasiado como para que pudiera intervenir.

-¡Dejame en paz Rogers! ¡Tu quisiste esto, por eso me seguiste!-

-¡Tony, solo escúchame!-

-¡Te lo advertí, te dije que si me seguías lo nuestro terminaba!-la música se detuvo, todos miraban expectantes la discusión de la pareja; aunque ellos ignoraban completamente a los demás.

-Por favor, no me hagas esto-dijo Steve con una mirada decaída, sus ojos azules chocaron con los chocolate del moreno quien luchaba por no llorar.

-Creí que confiabas en mi. Nunca creí decir esto pero la confianza es de lo que está conformado un equipo y si tu no la tienes puedes tener otro equipo a parte de los vengadores; así quizás no tengas que ver mi cara-dijo tomando unos papeles de su maletín y lanzándolos justo al pecho del soldado quien los atrapó con algo de torpeza.

Dio una leída rápida viendo de qué trataba. _"Mantener contacto directo ¿con la Liga de la Justicia?"_ Leyó un poco más dejando escrito a los líderes de ambas organizaciones _"una alianza"_. Y abajo una línea para que ambos firmaran.

Steve Rogers- Capitán América

Clark Kent- Superman

Steve regresó su vista a Tony quien se mantenía serio y rígido frente a él.

-Tony… yo creí…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me estaba acostando con Bruce? ¿Qué mientras tu ibas al muelle yo me estaba revolcando con Bruce en un hotel cual puta barata? ¿Qué te estaba siendo infiel? Me han dicho insultos, burlas; muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, pero jamás me habían herido tanto como lo hiciste tu hoy-le dio la espalda sin oportunidad a responder-Quiero tus cosas fuera de mi mansión a más tardar mañana, y a ti no quiero verte a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte-el silencio se hizo eterno entre todos los que presenciaban la discusión-Vamonos Pepper-dijo haciendo que su asistente solo pudiera asentir; ella lo siguió lanzándole una mirada de disculpa al Capitán quien no supo en que momento sus piernas fallaron mientras mantenía los papeles en sus manos. Happy fue el que logró dispersar a las personas; nadie notó, ni si quiera Steve en que momento las lágrimas se galoparon en sus ojos luchando por salir.

.

No pudo luchar mucho contra Bruce, cada palabra que salía de la boca del magnate era como un millón de cuchillos de kriptonita clavándose en su pecho. Bruce había realmente roto con su relación y se había ido de ahí solo dándole la espalda, en silencio. Sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ahora estaba en un callejón intentando reconfortarse un poco para poder volar. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba caía al suelo; sin poder hacer algo más se dejó caer recargado en la pared mientras hilos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No recordaba la ultima vez que había llorado, pero no podía creer que llorara realmente por un amor perdido. Pero más irreal era la forma en la que dolía.

Apenas pudo volar sobre los edificios para volver a Metrópolis, cansado, desganado y sumamente deprimido.

.

Pasaron un par de meses y todos sabían que algo andaba mal. Alfred claramente veía a Bruce notando como se sobre esforzaba en todo; en el trabajo, defendiendo al ciudad. Estuvo a punto de morir a causa del Joker por una equivocación mínima pero por un pelo se libró, no sin antes recibir muchas burlas del payaso psicópata. Se le veía cada vez más pálido, comía apenas una comida de tres que le llevaba Alfred al día, pero solo la mitad de esta. Dick, Jason, Bárbara… Todos se habían enterado por Alfred, y le habían dicho muchas veces que tomara un descanso, que ellos se harían cargo de Ciudad Gótica pero… él no cedió, optaron solo por vigilarlo pero lo dejarían en paz.

Por otro lado Pepper se preocupaba de que Tony estuviera tanto tiempo metido en su taller; ya más de una vez le había dicho que debía descansar, que comiera algo pero él solo le decía que necesitaba hacer unas modificaciones a sus trajes. Con la preocupación agarrando su garganta tuvo que llamar a Rody para que le ayudara. Cuando el soldado llegó le dijo que fueran a tomar un trago, le dijo como Pepper, él e incluso Happy estaban tan preocupados por su salud física y mental, pues no era la primera vez que lo veían así. _"Estoy bien"_ siempre repetía aunque todos sabían que no era cierto. JARVIS, incluso, lo había encerrado en su habitación pero… logró abrirla, y estaba tan furioso que desactivo los mandos automáticos del mayordomo artificial. Todo estaba saliendo mal.

Steve se desahogaba con el saco de boxeo, y las misiones cesaron cuando Natasha le dijo que se estaba pasando un poco con los criminales que detenían. Así que su rutina se basaba en ir a correr, al gimnasio, ordenar comida rápida y hacer nada durante el resto del día. La pelirroja lo iba a visitar, junto con Samuel quien le había dicho que no era para tanto; cosa que fue reprendida por Natasha al notar que se había puesto peor al escuchar eso. Se quedaron varios días con él intentando reanimarlo pero funcionaba a ratos pequeños, los pequeños instantes en que no pensaba en Tony.

Por último, Lois Lane. Mejor amiga de Clark al que esos meses le estuvo llevando comida rápida, diciéndole que lo que sea que le estuviese molestando podía decirle pero este se negaba solo diciendo que todo era su culpa, que debió de mostrar que le tenía confianza y por ese error se había ido. Con su don de persuasión consiguió que le dieran algunos días libres al kriptoniano quien no pudo negarse después de los regaños que le dio la joven. Sabía que era un problema de su amante de la cual no conocía nada pero seguro que Clark la amaba demasiado como para ponerse así por su ruptura.

.

Su última siesta había sido hace quizá… una semana, no lo recordaba realmente; en lo único que pensaba era en arreglar sus malditos propulsores que no parecían querer expulsar más energía cuando escuchó el timbre, tan insistentemente que gruñó fastidiado.

-¿Quién es, JARVIS?-

-No puedo saberlo, señor. Usted desactivó mis mandos automáticos-le reprochó haciendo que Tony saliera de su taller para ir a la puerta de su mansión que no había dejado de sonar. Se sorprendió al ver tras el cristal de la puerta a Natasha y Clint con sus trajes de SHIELD mientras a duras penas sostenían a un inconsciente Capitán.

Tony abrió la puerta dejando ver a ambos agentes a un demacrado genio, que solo usaba una playera blanca de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama que seguro llevaba desde hace más de una semana.

-Tony, por dios ¿desde hace cuanto que no te duchas?-dijo Natasha de forma dramática.

-Desde el siglo pasado, seguro-dijo Barton.

-Vienen a molestar o que quieren, y ¿por qué el fósil está así?-no había prestado antención al Capitán hasta que notó como había sangre en su ropa.

-Eras el más cerca de aquí, Steve está herido-Tony dejó que entraran pues aunque intentara no demostrarlo, estaba asustado al ver tanta sangre esparcida en su traje.

.

Todos se hacían a un lado al ver pasar a la pequeña "pandilla" de jóvenes bien vestidos que había entrado al Diary Planet esa mañana. Jason con toda la pinta de chico malo se mostraba sumamente serio, al igual que Dick, Tim, Damien, Casandra e incluso Bárbara. Todos buscaban con la mirada al héroe azabache para pedirle una explicación, o al menos era la idea de Tim, Damien y Bárbara; los otros tres querían darle una paliza –si no fuera porque el súper hombre podía lanzarlos hacia la pared de un golpe –por lo que sea que le hubiera hecho a su padre.

En ese momento cuando se encontraban entre los cubículos de reporteros, fue Bárbara quien amablemente preguntó por la ubicación de Clark pero no fue necesario pues Jason lo divisó a un par de metros.

-Tu… Maldito hijo de… -Casandra le tapó la boca antes de terminar de hablar aun cuando este se removía entre los brazos de la chica que se contenía de ir a golpearlo.

-¿Los Wayne?-dijo Lois llamando la atención de su compañero que giró la vista para ver al grupo de chicos, con miradas frías y molestas hacia su persona. Casandra fue la primera en ir, casi corriendo y en el camino tomando una pluma y un cuaderno sabiendo que Clark no entendía lenguaje a señas.

- _¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo y papá?!-_ escribió la chica con una expresión sumamente molesta pero esta se desvaneció al ver la mirada acongojada de Clark.

-Váyanse a casa-más que orden, fue una sumisa petición por parte del kriptoniano.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decirnos que hacer?!-dijo Jason acercándose a él para sostenerlo del cuello de la camisa-Si Bruce se pone peor por tu culpa, te atravesaré con un cuchillo de kriptonita-dijo en un susurro haciendo que solo ellos dos pudieran entender.

-Fue mi culpa, lo sé. Pero ya no lo puedo remediar-dijo en voz baja.

-Señor Kent, ¿nos permite una charla? En privado-dijo Dick notando como estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Jason lo soltó muy a regañadientes yendo a una oficina que suponían era de su jefe. Se encerraron ahí bajando las persianas.

-Ok, queremos hablar civilizadamente así que le sugiero que nos hable con la verdad porque no estamos de buen humor-dijo Dick tratando de controlar su impulso de golpear al Kriptoniano que se mantenía cabizbajo como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

- _¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Bruce?_ -preguntó Casandra ahora más relajada.

-Yo… hice algo, no pude evitarlo; yo creí… -

-¡Lo violaste, degenerado!-sentenció Damien siendo golpeado por Tim.

-Sabes que tiene un código de moral muy rígido, Clark no haría eso-dijo Tim mientras miraba a Clark.

-Lo seguí a su junta con Anthony Stark-todos quedaron confundidos por eso-él dijo que no confiaba en él-la habitación quedó en silencio hasta que Bárbara decidió hablar.

-No seas tonto, ¿por eso es su pelea?-

-terminamos-dijo y todos comenzaron a entender. Bruce era un tipo orgulloso y reservado, no confiaba en nadie, pero sabían que había logrado confiar en el kriptoniano, quizá por eso le dolía, porque él había dado todo de si para darle su confianza y que Clark no la tuviera seguro que lo había herido.

-Ya veo. Viejo, es que no lo entiendes. Bruce no confía en nadie y tu lograste que confiara; pero eso es una tontería, tener celos es normal-dijo Jason.

-Más si se trata del Señor Stark-dijo Damien.

- _Es lindo, tus celos son entendibles_ -dijo Casandra mostrándose como comprensiva.

-Si, pero lo que hacen lastima a Bruce; no sabemos en cuantos días no ha comido, o si al menos ha dormido esta semana-dijo Tim cruzado de brazos.

-Necesitamos que lo arreglen, por favor-dijo Dick sintiendo la desesperación en su interior al igual que los demás. Clark no podía decir nada, no podía hacer nada; solo suspiró.

.

El genio de cabellera castaña se quedó observando al súper soldado que mantenía una respiración pausada mientras descansaba en el sillón. No resistió tomar su mano brindándose apoyo a si mismo; su enojo había pasado, ahora solo la preocupación embriagaba sus sentidos ¿y si no despertaba? ¿y si era fatal y JARVIS no había podido identificar su herida?¿y si…? Sintió el apretón en su mano alertándolo. Steve comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco visualizando su entorno.

-Tony…-susurró llamando la atención del castaño.

-Hey anciano, parece que te divierte estar muriendo todo el tiempo, eso yo lo consideraría más una tendencia masoquista-dijo con la voz rasposa.

-estas aquí-dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-no, estoy en Vancouver con un par de modelos europeas-dijo con sarcasmo, no se dio cuenta cuando un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos siendo limpiadas por ambos pulgares del rubio. Se sentó en el sillón con dificultad sintiendo un agudo dolor en el abdomen pero no le importó. Pegó su frente con la del playboy sin que este pusiera resistencia lo cual, lo hizo sonreir.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo mirando a su alrededor separando sus manos del rostro de Tony, pero aferrándolas a las manos de este.

-tu dimelo, tenías tres balas en el abdomen, por suerte sin ningún daño grave, no perforó ningún órgano vital pero perdiste mucha sangre. Al parecer tu súper suero no te salvó de esta ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Cap?-

-Yo… estaba en mi departamento con Nat y Clint y…-después un flash de lo que sucedió le vino a la cabeza.

-Espera, espera, Nat me dijo que yo era el que estaba más cerca de ustedes cuando fueron atacados-Steve hizo una cara de culpabilidad al ver al moreno, no había sido así.

-Natasha me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo, le dije que no me querrías ver… y me disparó-Tony sintió su sangre hervir, aunque ahora tenía sentido, habían sido tres balas con disparos muy certeros para herir mas no para matar _"Me deberás muchas, Natasha"_ pensó Tony. Steve mantenía su mirada gacha percibiendo el enojo del moreno mas no sabía si hacia él o hacia Natasha.

Steve fue tomado del cuello del traje que se encontraba semi-abierto dejando sus heridas –ahora vendadas –expuestas. Tony lo miraba furioso frunciendo el labio y el ceño.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil! Si hubieras venido hace semanas te hubiera recibido si tan solo me hubieras cogido de una buena vez-Steve se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del moreno que tensaba los músculos como conteniéndose de darle una sarta de golpes al soldado-¡pero no, Nat tenía que dispararte para que vinieras a verme! Te odio tanto, sentí que te perdía, que morías y yo no había estado ahí para ti ¡Esta no te la perdono!-sus labios fueron sellados por los de Steve quien pasó su mano enguantada a su nuca afianzando el gesto; Tony, mientras tanto, casi clavaba las uñas a su traje acercándolo lo más que pudiera.

Ese beso, que transmitía palabras que no se decían, uno con perdones monótonos mientras el otro correspondía quitándole importancia a lo que sucedió.

-De verdad, Tony. Lo siento-dijo acariciando el rebelde cabello que se había acumulado en la nuca del playboy.

-Hay otra forma de disculparte-dijo con una sonrisa lobuna dirigida al rubio, se sentó a horcadas sobre el soldado sonriendo de oreja a oreja-esta vez, yo seré el de arriba-dijo comenzando a quitarle el traje por los hombros dejando en un leve shock a Steve.

-E-Espera, ¿Qué?-

.

Bruce suspiraba aburrido firmando los papeles que establecían la alianza entre Queen Consolidated y Wayne Company. Aunque ambos hombres se tenían mutuo repudio lo disimulaban bien, quizá no repudio pero no era que fueran los mejores amigos.

Habían hecho ese trato en Metrópolis por ser una ciudad amiga de ambos empresarios.

-Bueno, un placer negociar contigo, Bruce-

-Igual, Oliver. Eres bienvenido en Gótica cuando quieras-dijo estrechando su mano con el rubio.

-No dudes visitarnos en Starling-

Todo pasó muy rápido en ese instante. Se escuchó una explosión en un par de pisos más debajo de donde se encontraban. Como si fuera en cámara lenta: Bruce comenzó a resbalar por el piso que se comenzó a romper siendo sostenido por el antebrazo de Oliver. En ese momento odiaba no haber traído su equipo, ambos héroes se sentían indefensos y completamente tontos por olvidar sus armas.

-¡sostente Bruce!-dijo el rubio pero una segunda explosión hizo que se terminara de romper el suelo y los pisos superiores a ellos.

Bruce sentía su muerte asegurada preguntándose qué tan patético se vería que el vigilante nocturno de Gótica muriera por caer de un edificio cuando había sobrevivido a meta-humanos y locos psicópatas. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero dicho impacto nunca llegó, abriendo los ojos de a poco pudo ver al héroe de Metrópolis cargarlo de forma nupcial correspondiendo cuando se sostuvo de su cuello.

El azabache buscó con la vista a su socio notando como estaba al lado de Flash quien le sonreía y parecía muy emocionado con su presencia. La multitud alabó a ambos héroes que habían rescatado a toda la gente del edificio incluyendo a ambos magnates.

La prensa, los ciudadanos, todos estaban agradecidos incluido Bruce pero, solo le regaló una sonrisa estilo Wayne que suele dar en molestas reuniones que no le importan. Al tocar el suelo se separó un poco de Superman extendiendo su mano para estrecharla, aunque deseara más. Las cámaras veían emocionadas aquel encuentro entre el millonario de Gótica con el héroe de Metrópolis.

-Gracias por salvarme, Superman-dijo con palabras tan llenas y tan vacías. Clark sabía que lo hacía solo por las cámaras y le dolía, pero también notaba esas ojeras a medio maquillar en su rostro, algo demacrado, su cabello se veía opaco y había perdido músculo.

Flash veía atento la escena sabiendo la razón de esa mirada perdida que tenía el kriptoniano. Todos contuvieron el aire cuando vieron como el héroe de traje colorido tomó de la cintura a Bruce y lo besó con hambre como si fuera la última vez que lo vería; el mayor intentó separarlo de él sintiendo su rostro completamente rojo cuando el beso se tornó más intenso. No tuvo otra más que corresponder.

.

En la cama de Stark se encontraban dos hombres dormidos a pierna suelta sobre las sabanas blancas que ahora estaban revueltas y desordenadas; sintiendo su calor mutuo sonriendo internamente por lo que había pasado esa tarde. Era la primera vez en un buen rato que Tony dormía bien, pero ese sueño se fue cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, enfurruñado se separó del cálido cuerpo de Steve respondiendo apenas en un murmullo.

-¿Qué?-dijo molesto.

- _Pareciera que te despiertas de una cruda terrible_ -dijeron al otro lado del teléfono con una fría y monótona voz.

-más bien del mejor sexo que he tenido-dijo identificando la voz del otro lado.

- _No tenías que decirme eso. Como sea, Clark me dijo que tu y Steve se reconciliaron-_

-parece que lo que hicimos se escuchó hasta metrópolis-dijo sonriente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Steve se movía para abrazarlo-espero que no haya escuchado mucho, no quiero dejar traumado al boy scout, aunque por ese tono veo que ya todo es agua pasada-

- _Si, algo así. Para eso te llamo, quiero que nos veamos los cuatro para que ellos firmen los papeles-_

-Bien… pero después, ahora quiero volver a dormir, murciélago. Vamos por Shwarma-

- _¿y eso que es?-_

 _-_ después te digo, adiós. Dile al alien que no te rompa-escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea y colgó sintiendo el aliento de Steve chocar con su cuello. Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

Por dos razones: 1) Capi-paleta volvía a estar a su lado con todo y sus tonterías mojigatas, y 2) Habían vencido al peor enemigo que hubieran enfrentado: los celos.

 _ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Ya sé, te debo los otros fics, a duras penas terminé este.**_

 _ **Pero sé feliz, TE ADORO BASTARDA!**_

 _ **Y a todas y todos mis lectores, los leo en mi próximo trabajito. Ciao!**_

 _ **CaocHatsune.**_


End file.
